Défis: A votre guise!
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Petit recueil de défis que je devrais relever, ces derniers consistant en une phrase/citation de votre choix et de n'importe quel registre (donnez moi sa provenance si elle n'est pas de vous) à caser dans un OS, et avec les conditions que vous voulez (préférences pour les personnages, pairings, qui dit la phrase, etc)... et voilà le résultat! Un défi par chapitre, rating changeant!
1. La mort me connait si bien

**Bien le bonjour! Voici enfin le petit recueil de défis que vous pouvez me lancer, et dont j'avais parlé en chapitre 2 de ''Des mots, un message''.**

**Tout est expliqué dans le résumé, comme vous avez pu le constater, et le rating risque d'évoluer en fonction des chapitres, donc j'ai mis M juste pour être sûre... ^^**

**Me revoilà donc avec un premier défi, celui qui m'a été lancé par MlleLauChan. Elle m'avait demandé de caser la phrase "La mort est un processus rectiligne" de Daniel Pennac, et ce sans inclure dans le pairing ni Garp, ni Sabo, ni Luffy, ni Ace, ni aucun autre membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. **

**Et voilà ce que ça donne! ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**PS: LittleFreedom si tu passes par là: le tiens arrive bientôt ne t'en fais pas! Juste le temps de me décider entre mes deux idées! ^^**

**Disclaimer: One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoO<strong>_

_**La mort me connait si bien**_

_**OoO**_

La mort a toujours été quelque chose de continu. Ce n'est pas un événement qui arrive comme ça à l'improviste, et puis c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un simple prétexte pour lancer une enquête. Non, c'est un fait, un élément de la vie, qui se prolonge dans le temps, sous la forme de la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

Bien sûr, pour celui qui est parti, ça s'arrête là. Il meurt, point. Mais pour les membres de son entourage, c'est toute une autre période de leur vie qui commence. C'est autre chose, c'est la douleur, la vraie, grandeur plus que nature, c'est l'innommable douleur, la vacherie céleste dans tout son ô Dieu raffinement.

Il y a ceux que le malheur effondre, ceux qui deviennent rêveurs. Il y a ceux qui parlent de tout et de rien, mais sauf du mort, comme pour éviter le sujet, trop douloureux. Il y a ceux qui se donneront la mort juste après. Il y a ceux qui pleurent beaucoup et cicatrisent vite et il y a ceux qui se noient dans les larmes qu'ils versent. Il y a ceux qui sont contents, débarrassés de quelqu'un, ceux qui pique-niquent au cimetière et ceux qui le contournent parce qu'ils ont une tombe creusée dans la tête. Il y a ceux qui trouvent que la mort c'est la vie.

Et Brook était de ces derniers: pour lui, plus que pour quiconque, la mort était la vie. Il était mort et pourtant il était là, bien vivant, riant avec ses amis et faisant l'expérience de tant d'aventures avec ces derniers.

_La mort est un processus rectiligne_. Elle s'étire dans le temps. Et Brook le sait: il le vit. Il l'a vécu. Il y a pensé, à tel point que maintenant, toutes les interprétations qu'il aurait pu avoir de ce concept s'emmêlent dans sa tête osseuse.

Au début, il avait pensé à cela du point de vue de sa situation: il est mort, et il continue à être mort. Alors oui, pour lui, cet événement est bien rectiligne, et il se prolonge dans le temps jusque Dieu sait quand.

Et puis il avait fini par se dire qu'il l'avait vécue aussi cette mort, mais pas seulement comme la sienne: comme douleur. Celle de la perte de son premier équipage, un supplice dans toutes les règles de l'horreur, le supplice des supplices. Sa dernière pensée aura été pour que ça cesse, pour qu'on l'achève. Il était tout seul le temps que ça a duré, tellement abandonné, si désolé, comme on disait jadis quand on voulait parler d'une solitude de pierre… Parce que c'est ça, la torture, ça ne consiste pas seulement à faire mal, ça consiste à désoler quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très loin de l'espèce humaine. Et peut-être qu'il a eu mal, Brook, au point de penser que la mort elle-même ne l'en soulagerai pas. De toute façon, il n'aurait pu essayer: il était déjà mort, depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Et cette douleur, la perte de ses compagnons, il l'a ressentie avec tant de force qu'il fera tout, _tout_, pour s'assurer que cela ne se reproduira jamais. Alors il fait son maximum pour ce nouvel équipage qui lui a donné un second souffle, lui qui ne croyait plus au bonheur, seul sur son bateau fantôme, lui qui se laissait aller à ses pensées sombres, et qui croyait ne jamais pouvoir en être sauvé.

Brook, mort, avait été extirpé par deux fois des bras de la grande faucheuse. Son corps l'avait été par son pouvoir du fruit du démon; mais son esprit l'avait été par ce gamin rieur et son éternel chapeau de paille.

_**OoO**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hé ouiiii! Elle l'a fait! Ce n'est pas un ZoSan! o Moui, vous pouvez m'applaudir... XD**

**Bon après, ça vaut ce que ça vaut... Je sais pas si j'ai été très cohérente avec celle ci mais tant pis! À vous de me le dire! XD Point bonus à ceux qui trouveront les autres phrases et/ou références à Daniel Pennac dans ce texte! :p**

**Sur ce, je me sauve! À la prochaine! ;)**


	2. Nothing more than an assassin

**Hey, heeeey! :) Et un nouveau défi de relevé! Un! :D**

**Alors cette fois, c'est la phrase "Tout le monde a un côté sombre. Moi ? Je suis un tueur en série" de la série Dexter, proposée par Nodoka997. J'espère que ce que j'en ai fait sera à la hauteur! ;) Et euh oui... presque 7000 mots. Quand je te disais que ça m'inspirait grandement! XD**

**Alors sinon... j'ai honte: LittleFreedom si tu passes ici, je suis désolée, c'est toujours pas le tiens... Je te l'avais dit, il fallait que je me décide entre tes deux pairings, et ça y est c'est chose faite! Mais du coup, il me reste encore à tout écrire -' *honte* Ça devrait quand même pas trop tarder, d'ici ce week end ce sera posté normalement! ;) Désolée pour l'attente en tout cas et j'espère que cette dernière en aura valu la peine... ^^**

**Bon pour cet OS, je préviens quand même, y'a quelques passages un peu... violents. Donc si ce n'est pas trop votre tasse de thé, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ou au moins de les sauter ^^ Sinon pour ceux qui veulent rester: enjoy! ;) Ah et y'a quelques grossièretés... la faute de nos deux chenapans, ils ne savent pas tenir leur langue! ^^**

**Rated M... pour cause de lemon. Eh oui y'en a un! o/ ... B**on et violence aussi...mais pas les deux en même temps, c'est déjà ça! XD **J'espère au moins que je suis pas trop rouillée dans ce domaine, ça commence à faire longtemps depuis la dernière fois! XD**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et c'est probablement pas plus mal pour tout le monde... ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoO<strong>_

Sanji se tenait devant celui qu'il avait toujours cru connaître. Celui en qui il avait confiance, celui avec qui il passait ses nuits. Celui qui était son amant depuis deux ans déjà. Il le regardait, sidéré.

Il était resté jusque tard au restaurant, une réception spéciale s'y étant tenue pendant la soirée, et il s'était donc retrouvé à rentrer chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit. Tout était normal, tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait aperçu dans cette allée sombre. Au départ, il avait douté: était-ce vraiment lui? Il l'avait pourtant bien reconnu, il le reconnaitrait entre mille, et n'importe où! Mais il refusait d'y croire: l'homme qu'il voyait là n'était plus vraiment le même. Son nom et son aspect n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. Mais son regard... Son regard glacial lorsqu'il s'était retourné, confirmant son identité au blond encore sous le choc, avait fini d'achever le cuisinier, qui recula lentement, les larmes menaçant au coin de ses yeux.

La déception et un sentiment de trahison s'étaient emparés de lui: ce type était un assassin. Comment avait-il pu lui mentir à ce point? Sur ce qu'il était réellement, sur ce qu'il faisait surement tous les soirs?

Par réflexe, il fit un pas en arrière, puis incapable de faire plus, il resta là, hébété, et regarda le corps sans vie tomber au sol dans un gargouillement répugnant. L'homme qui se tenait sous ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'incompréhension était couvert de sang. Il en avait sur les mains, sur son blouson, dans ses cheveux verts si particuliers et qui lui avaient valu son surnom affectueux: Marimo. Pourtant, rien chez cet homme ne pouvait susciter ne serait-ce qu'une once d'affection: il venait de tuer un homme de sang froid. Un être humain, nom d'un chien! Et il regardait Sanji comme si rien ne s'était passé, quelques traces du regard froid qu'il avait adressé à sa victime subsistant dans ses yeux gris métal, avant de se transformer en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

Encore sous le choc, le blond tenta de parler, mais en vain, et la seule chose qui put sortir de sa bouche fut quasiment inaudible: le nom de celui qu'il considérait jusqu'à présent comme quelqu'un de bien, et avec lequel il avait jusqu'alors partagé sa vie.

- Zoro...

Un murmure.

Le regard du tueur se radoucit et la tristesse emplit ses yeux sombres. Il soupira, résigné à révéler son terrible secret, qui ne pouvait désormais plus être caché.

- Sanji... Je voulais pas que tu me voies faire ça...

Zoro prit une inspiration avant de continuer:

- Écoute, je suis désolé... On peut en parler si tu veux.

Subitement, quelque chose se déclencha chez le blond, et il éprouva alors une colère sans nom, une rage qu'il ne put se retenir de laisser exploser, dirigée tout droit vers le sale traitre qui osait encore prononcer son nom, avec autant de douceur que les quelques fois où ils étaient parvenus à rester calmes dans la même pièce, comme si rien n'avait changé ce soir là.

- Enfoiré... T'es qu'un sale crevard. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après ce que je viens de voir? Tu m'as menti, depuis le début! Tu n'as fait que me montrer une façade, un homme qui n'était pas toi! Et en fait tu es un putain de tueur! Ne me dis pas que c'était la première fois, et que c'était de la légitime défense parce que je ne te croirai pas: tu savais très bien ce que tu faisait!

Et baissant légèrement le regard le cuisinier asséna, deux poings se formant à ses côtés:

- Tu ressemblais à un démon...

Le vert serra les dents à ce mot et il baissa les yeux avant de les relever, ces derniers portant une expression étrange.

- J'aurais jamais eu l'idée de te dire ça. Je préférais juste que tu ne saches pas... Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, ça ne changeait rien à ce que je peux être en dehors de ça.

Sanji garda le silence, restant de marbre, le regardant toujours avec un mépris auquel Zoro n'était pas habitué. Devant cela, le bretteur ne put s'empêcher de s'enflammer, une once de colère désespérée se reflétant dans ses orbes gris.

- Putain, tu peux pas comprendre que ce n'est qu'une infime part de moi même? C'est la seule que je t'ai cachée. Le reste je t'ai pas menti: ça n'avait _rien_ d'un masque.

- C'est ça... Dis ce que tu veux, je ne te crois plus. Je ne te dénoncerai pas, je ne veux pas que tu finisses exécuté. Mais saches que c'est terminé: je ne veux pas partager ma vie avec un assassin.

- Sanji, tout le monde a un côté sombre. Moi? Je suis un tueur en série. Un tueur à gages que les flics confondent avec ceux qui assassinent en masse et par plaisir, pour être plus précis. On m'a payé pour faire ça et crois moi, c'est pas par choix.

- Mais bien sûr... Monsieur Roronoa n'a jamais eu envie de faire de mal à une mouche! Encore moins de se faire du fric sur la mort des autres!

- Bordel, je suis _obligé_ de le faire, d'accord!?

- Vas te faire voire! Je veux plus avoir affaire avec toi. Je veux plus entendre une seule de ces conneries!

Sur ce, le cuisinier s'en alla, un air dégouté aux lèvres et l'esprit amer. Ce sale connard! Comment avait-il pu... Et continuer sur son mensonge, s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans ses méfaits, remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte dans le coeur de Sanji au moment même où il avait reconnu son amant, un cadavre dans une main et un sabre ensanglanté dans l'autre.

Cette action eut le don de faire réagir le vert, qui se précipita dans sa direction et le tira en arrière, le plaquant contre le mur et se positionnant devant lui, de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus s'en aller comme il avait essayé de le faire. Aussitôt, le blondin le regarda avec une pure haine et il cracha, un venin intense émanant de ses mots:

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas me tuer? Me planter ton arme _répugnante_ dans la gorge? Me tirer une balle dans la tête? Et ben vas-y fais donc! Salopard sans scrupules! Tu n'as pas de sentiments, je le savais! Tu n'es qu'une machine vide et froide! Oh, mais attends: dans ce cas, j'étais quoi pour toi? Ton vide couilles?!

Devant cela, Zoro garda le silence, une rage pure et dangereuse émanant de toute sa personne, menaçant de sortir avec violence. Il serra les dents et tous ses muscles se crispèrent, tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends? Débarrasses toi de moi comme tu l'as fait pour l'autre. C'est pas compliqué pourtant, tu prends ton sabre et tu l'enfonces... Allez, me dis pas que tu n'oses pas, enf-

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER PUTAIN! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça d'appartenir à ce genre de milieu alors si tu continues à insinuer des choses pareilles, je te fais bouffer le contenu de la poubelle d'à côté c'est clair!? Si tu veux des réponses, alors tu en auras; si tu préfères partir, à ta guise: je ne te forcerai à rien. Mais ne me sors pas ce genre de conneries!

À cette provocation, le tueur n'avait pu se retenir, et écrasant Sanji contre le mur avec force, il avait lâché ces mots.

Surprit par la réaction de l'autre, le cuisinier resta paralysé, chose que Zoro prit comme une réponse positive à sa volonté de s'expliquer correctement. Il se calma, reprenant un ton normal:

- D'abord on va aller autre part. C'est jamais bon de s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit après ce genre de travail et si on nous trouve là, ils vont te coller l'affaire sur le dos à toi aussi.

Sous le choc, Sanji ne réagit pas vraiment. Il aurait dû l'envoyer bouler et partir, s'en aller loin de l'homme qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Mais quelque chose en lui l'en retenait. Il ne comprenait pas bien sa propre réaction, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de suivre l'autre, encore un peu trop sous le choc pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une sorte de vieille maison, aux premiers abords désaffectée, mais dont certaines pièces s'avérèrent à peu près aménagées avec l'essentiel. Visiblement, c'était la planque de son amant -s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi- lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un endroit où rester. Quelques armes à feu et chargeurs gisaient dans un coin de la pièce, ne demandant qu'à retrouver leur cachette habituelle.

Zoro indiqua un fauteuil à Sanji, et il prit celui d'en face, ne commençant son histoire qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Tout au long de cette dernière, le blond resta silencieux.

- Bon. D'abord, tu dois savoir que tu es le seul à connaître mon vrai nom. J'en ai eu beaucoup d'autres après celui là, et j'aurais très bien pu te donner l'un d'entre eux. Je l'ai pas fait: j'avais pas envie de te mentir sur ça aussi, c'était déjà suffisant avec le reste.

- ...

- J'ai été ''engagé'' par cette organisation quand j'avais douze ans. Ils s'y prenaient au repérage, et ils kidnappaient des gosses pour les entraîner. Un des types a remarqué que j'étais plutôt doué pour le combat en regardant une de mes compétitions. Un soir, ils sont venus à trois, tous armés et ils ont flingué mes parents devant mes yeux, avant de m'emmener avec eux et de me forcer à travailler pour eux. Et je suis pas le seul comme ça: y'en a encore beaucoup et ils recrutent toujours aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta, regardant le blond afin de jauger sa réaction, le détaillant avec précaution, cherchant le moindre signe. Face au mutisme de ce dernier, il reprit:

- Ils m'ont menacé, dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils me demandaient, ils tueraient le reste de ma famille, mes amis... en somme, tous ceux à qui je tenais et qui étaient encore vivants.

- …

- Alors j'ai obéi. Je les ai laissé m'entrainer, et me transformer en une machine à tuer. Je suis devenu un tueur froid, un assassin sans âme et complètement vide. Je tuais dès qu'on me le demandait: on me donnais le nom de ma nouvelle cible, mais jamais celui du type qui avait déposé le contrat, et j'y allais. J'avais pris l'habitude, ça ne me dérangeait plus. J'étais même devenu leur meilleur.

- … Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

- Parce que je veux que tu saches la vérité, et pas que tu t'en ailles en interprétant les choses. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu penses à moi comme à un démon, mais comme à un homme. Et surtout, parce que je veux que tu _saches_ qu'au moment où je commençais à me laisser emporter par ce côté sombre qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil du temps, tu as été là pour m'en tirer. Je me suis rendu compte à nouveau de tout ce que j'avais pu faire, de quel genre de type je suis devenu. Tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as eu...

- Donc en gros, je t'ai rendu ton humanité c'est ça?

Le ton du jeune cuisinier s'était fait légèrement cynique. Malgré tout ce que Zoro avait pu lui dire, il ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire. Cependant, le vert ignora le côté sarcastique de la phrase du blondin, répondant avec sérieux.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et tu t'attends à ce que je croie d'office à ta belle histoire? Tu me sors tes simagrées de pauvre petit gars qui n'es qu'une victime et tu t'attends à ce que je morde à l'hameçon?

- Non. Ça en fait trop pour sonner juste, même si c'est la vérité... Mais j'avais espéré que tu me croirais.

- C'est raté, je crois...

Au moment où ces mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, quelque chose changea dans les yeux de l'épéiste et il acquiesça lentement avant de se lever, toute trace d'émotion quittant son visage. Se tournant, il marcha vers la fenêtre, son dos faisant face au cuisinier, et c'est sans lui accorder un seul regard qu'il annonça d'un ton monocorde, sa voix portant tout de même encore quelques traces de résignation:

- Visiblement, tu ne me fais plus confiance alors, je suppose que c'est plus la peine d'insister. Tu peux partir si tu veux... Je crois que tu as raison, après tout: c'est surement mieux comme ça.

La déception se lisant clairement dans son oeil d'azur, Sanji ne chercha pas aller plus loin: il ne croyait pas à ce que l'autre pouvait lui dire, mais il avait espéré que le verdoyant aurais tenté de le retenir au moins un peu plus longtemps. Donc il ne comptait pas tant que ça finalement... Ayant pris sa décision, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

_**OoO**_

Zoro avait eu un nouveau contrat. Mais il ne l'avait pas accepté. Pour une fois, il avait tenté de se rebeller: il n'en pouvait plus de massacrer des gens qui ne lui avaient strictement rien fait, sous le seul prétexte que ces salauds de BW essayaient de le faire chanter. D'habitude, la plupart de ses victimes étaient des types de la pègre, des ordures, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, mais parfois, le contrat se dirigeait contre des familles entières, et il devait éliminer tout le monde. Hommes, vieillards, femmes, enfants... Il devait tous les éradiquer, sans faire de distinction. Lorsque c'était le cas, il était toujours un peu réticent, mais il finissait par faire le travail. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait changer quoi que ce soit désormais: son âme était perdue depuis bien longtemps, et il était recherché dans la plupart des pays, connu des services secrets du monde entier, bien que ces derniers ne connaissent ni son visage, ni sa réelle identité. Il avait même son petit surnom: ''le Démon Tranchant''.

Mais surtout, s'il ne s'était pas rebellé avant, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son patron s'en prenne aux êtres qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui.

Sauf qu'hier, il avait craqué. Il n'avait pas pu résister: lorsqu'il avait entendu la proposition, quelque chose avait refait surface en lui, et l'image d'un jeune cuisinier blond au regard empli de déception lui était apparu. Alors, dans un élan irréfléchi, il avait tenté le coup. S'il tuait toute l'organisation, il n'y aurait plus personne pour menacer ceux qui lui étaient chers, et les vies de ces salopards seraient les dernières qu'il prendrait.

Et il avait payé le prix de son idée folle. Allongé dans le lit de son repère, les bras derrière la tête et ses sabres à ses côtés, il se souvint:

.

_Aussitôt la proposition faite, il s'était jeté sur le premier homme, son sabre blanc dégainé à une vitesse telle qu'il en était devenu invisible l'espace d'un instant. Il trancha, égorgea, transperça, le sang giclant de toutes parts, et les morts tombant au sol, tous n'ayant pas eu le temps de se défendre ou n'étant pas parvenus à tenir le rythme du sabreur, pour les plus forts. Il avait réussi à éliminer une bonne trentaine de ses ''collègues'' avant que le boss de l'organisation ne se décide à intervenir, dégainant son arme à son tour. Un combat acharné avait alors pris place, les sabres s'entrechoquant avec force, les lames effleurant la peau, laissant couler un mince filet de sang à certains endroits._

_Il avait tenu plusieurs bonnes minutes, mais il n'était pas parvenu à avoir le dessus ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, les coupures se faisant de plus en plus importantes et de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure qu'il se fatiguait et que ses propres attaques faiblissaient._

_Après sa défaite, il gisait sur le planché ciré, une plaie béante s'étendant sur toute la diagonale de son torse. Le patron avait alors écarté son katana d'un mouvement du pied, et il lui avait administré une punition dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps: un air mauvais sur le visage, il s'était penché vers lui et, le saisissant par ses cheveux teintés d'écarlate, il avait sorti un couteau de sa poche, pour le planter directement dans son oeil gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais poussé auparavant. Ressortant la lame, il finit par lui faire une entaille au niveau du même oeil, barrant lentement ce dernier d'une coupure profonde. Et il ne s'était pas contenté de cette simple sanction: sa punition avait duré encore une bonne demi-heure, le numéro un se déchainant sur lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Zoro était au sol, du sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes ainsi que le long de sa tempe. Il était dans un état tel qu'il aurait pu en faire pâlir un sadique avéré._

_Le boss s'était alors penché vers lui, et il avait refermé ses doigts sur la gorge du sabreur, serrant assez pour lui couper la respiration sans le tuer. Puis il lui avait soufflé, avec toute la cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve:_

_- Je vais être clément pour cette fois, étant donné que tu as toujours été bien sage auparavant: je ne toucherai pas à tes proches. Mais saches que s'il te reprenait l'envie de recommencer ce genre de petite blague, je les retrouverai _un par un_, je leur ferais subir bien pire que ce à quoi tu as pu avoir droit tout de suite, et je peux te promettre que tu seras aux premières loges pour voir le spectacle. Je te forcerai à les regarder mourir, et ensuite seulement je te laisserai les rejoindre, avec à l'esprit le fait que tout cela sera de . ta . faute..._

_Et sur ces mots, il l'avait lâché avant de se lever, annonçant qu'il confiait le contrat à Daz Bones, et qu'il attendrait que Zoro soit à nouveau en état pour lui en laisser un nouveau, qu'il avait fort intérêt à respecter cette fois ci._

_._

À présent il était couvert de bandages, son oeil gauche caché par un pansement antiseptique, et quelques points de sutures recouverts par d'épaisses compresses lui tiraillaient la peau ça et là. Ignorant ces dernières et laissant derrière lui ces désagréables souvenirs, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, l'image d'un blondinet aux yeux céruléens remplaçant celles de sa punition de la veille.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire cuistot de mes deux..._

_**OoO**_

Un mois plus tard, le sabreur était guéri de ses blessures, et il partait à nouveau à la chasse. Mais cette fois ci, la mission qui lui avait été confiée était bien plus dangereuses que les dernières: il devait éliminer tout un immeuble de mafieux. Dix étages à nettoyer, sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul survivant. La tâche allait être ardue mais il était confiant. Il était assez expérimenté pour ce genre de choses après tout...

Laissant sa moto noire cachée entre les branches des buissons, il contourna discrètement le bâtiment, le visage caché par la capuche de son pull, rabattue sur un bandana assombrissant son regard, et son sabre masqué en partie par les pans de son blouson de cuir.

Arrivant près du mur, il força la porte de derrière: d'un coup de pied dans celle ci, il pénétra en territoire ennemi, dégainant aussitôt son arme fétiche. Son entrée n'était pas des plus discrètes, mais il savait très bien que rester caché pendant qu'il menait à bien son opération serait impossible: on le découvrirait tôt ou tard, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps et profiter de l'effet de surprise.

En un instant, les révolvers furent dégainés et pointés dans sa direction. Aucune balle ne le toucha cependant: il était trop rapide. Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall étaient à terre, immobiles et baignant dans une flaque rouge qui s'élargissait à une vitesse phénoménale.

Plaçant une charge d'explosifs dans la cage d'escalier, il fit sauter l'accès que ce dernier donnait sur le premier étage, avant de faire subir le même traitement à l'ascenseur, qui partit s'écraser au sous sol, ce dernier étant désaffecté et donc vide depuis longtemps. Enfin, il parcourut tout le couloir du rez de chaussée, éliminant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, avant de monter au deuxième étage par le seul escalier restant. Il détruisit ce dernier aussitôt, prenant garde à ne laisser aucun accès vers les étages inférieurs, évitant ainsi que quiconque ne s'y rende, échappant ainsi à sa vigilance.

Il nettoya de la même manière huit étages sans trop de problèmes. Quelques fois, une balle le frôlait, faisant s'écouler un mince filet de sang dans le pire des cas, mais rien de vraiment problématique ou douloureux. La seule chose qui lui était arrivée pour l'instant était une balle dans le bras, mais ayant déjà vécu bien pire, il ne montra aucune réaction et continua sur sa lancée comme si de rien n'était.

Le neuvième étage fut cependant un peu plus dur: plus les étages étaient haut, plus les agents étaient bien placés, et donc expérimentés. Une 9mm alla se loger dans son omoplate, l'interrompant un instant dans sa valse macabre. Aussitôt, il désarma l'un des types qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, s'emparant du _glock_ dans un mouvement fluide avant de le pointer vers le responsable de sa blessure et de lui loger froidement une balle dans la tête.

Se disant qu'il serait judicieux de gagner un peu de temps, il finit d'achever les derniers en vidant le chargeur du révolver sur les ennemis restants, avant de le jeter au sol et de continuer sa course. Pour être stoppé encore une fois par un nouveau tir qui l'atteignit sur le côté et dans le bas du dos, puis par une main qui lui tira la jambe, le faisant tomber au sol dans un grognement.

Il regarda alors en arrière, pour s'apercevoir que l'un des hommes était encore en vie, du sang tâchant sa chemise et ses mains. Voyant que ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire feu à nouveau, il s'empara d'une autre arme qui gisait sur le carrelage beige teinté d'écarlate, et il l'acheva, de justesse.

Il put enfin se relever, avec un peu plus de mal cette fois: ses blessures saignaient abondamment, et il se sentait se vider petit à petit de ses forces. Il fallait qu'il termine, et vite: les choses commençaient à se corser. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, avec le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il n'était jamais à l'abri, et les missions étaient de plus en plus dangereuses et osées au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait.

S'il survivait à tout ça, il se promettait de retourner voir Sanji une dernière fois. Le blond lui avait terriblement manqué depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Inspirant un bon coup, il ramassa quelques armes et il se dirigea vers le dixième étage, avec en tête la volonté de revenir vivant, le visage de son cuistot flottant dans son esprit un dernier instant avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il tira à vue sur tout ce qui pouvait se trouver en face de lui, éliminant le plus gros des hommes se trouvant dans le couloir. Le magazine une fois vidé, il jeta le premier fusil d'assaut, et s'empara du second pour relancer les tirs, avant de progresser avec sa dernière arme, marchant en même temps qu'il dégommait un à un ses adversaires.

Lorsqu'il eut vidé le chargeur, il continua sur sa lancée et laissa tomber son _beretta, _finissant le reste à la lame. Il ne restait plus que trois hommes devant lui, et tous avaient leurs armes pointées dans sa direction. L'un d'entre eux était de toute évidence le chef, et il s'avança vers le vert, l'air à la fois en colère et jubilatoire: il allait éliminer celui qui venait de pénétrer dans son domaine, celui qui avait eu l'audace d'éliminer tous ses hommes, insolemment venu seul pour accomplir le travail. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il ne daigna pas prononcer un mot avant d'appuyer sur la détente, envoyant un projectile métallique se ficher dans la poitrine du vert, qui ne put que reculer d'un pas en se courbant légèrement, son bras retombant avant de lâcher au sol le sabre blanc qu'il tenait.

À ce moment là, il sut qu'il avait perdu: il ne pourrait jamais esquiver les balles. Pas dans sa condition. Il était trop mal en point à présent, et la fatigue due à ses précédents efforts commençait à se faire sentir. Il était allé loin, mais c'était à présent terminé pour lui.

Alors que les trois hommes laissaient partir les coups de feu, les balles perforant son corps et l'obligeant à reculer encore sous le choc, il maintint leurs regards. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière douille ne tombe au sol. Là seulement, le sang giclant de sa bouche et coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres, il s'autorisa à baisser les yeux vers ses plaies, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, baignant dans un liquide rouge et visqueux.

_**OoO**_

Un jeune cuisinier aux cheveux blond se redressa brusquement dans son lit, réveillé en sursaut par les images qui venaient de traverser son rêve.

Cela faisait trois mois désormais qu'il n'avait pas vu Zoro, et son absence s'était faite sentir, pesante, douloureuse. Malgré lui, il pensait souvent au sabreur aux cheveux à l'étonnante couleur verte. Trop souvent. Il sentait encore à chaque fois que leur dernière rencontre lui revenait à l'esprit la déception qui lui avait serré la poitrine ce jour là, lorsqu'il avait découvert qui l'épéiste était réellement, et à la douleur qui lui avait rongé le coeur lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à nouveau, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, comme ça, jouant le jeu devant l'épicier qui les connaissait depuis un certain temps déjà, échangeant quelques banalités.

Mais ce jour là, il avait remarqué quelque chose de différent chez le vert. Une lueur s'était éteinte dans le seul oeil qui lui restait désormais. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette vision lui avait fait mal. Zoro avait perdu un oeil, le gauche, et il lui avait dit en remarquant le regard troublé du blond se placer sur ce dernier qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son boss, le tout sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais sachant très bien que Sanji comprendrait que son explication était loin d'être une simple boutade.

Le cuisinier s'était senti mal à cette annonce, comme si la vue de la blessure de Zoro l'attristait. Mais le pire, la chose qui dépassait de loin cette dernière nouvelle était le changement dans le regard de l'assassin: la lueur qui y brillait auparavant avait disparu, remplacé par un air lointain, presque dénué de tout sentiment. Son oeil gris n'avait rien de froid ou d'inhumain, non. Il était juste vide. Vide comme celui d'un mort.

À partir de ce moment là, Sanji avait commencé à voir le vert dans ses rêves, chacun plus dur et éprouvant que les autres, le laissant à chaque réveil pantelant et horrifié.

Cette nuit là, son cauchemar avait été bien pire que les derniers: il avait vu mourir Zoro. Surement à cause de cette nouvelle dans le flash info du midi: un immeuble complet de mafieux nettoyé à Londres. Assassinés en trente minutes, sans exception, jusqu'au chef. Des centaines de corps retrouvés, aucune trace du tueur. Presque tous les corps portaient de profondes entailles faites à l'arme blanche. Un katana, avait dit le médecin légiste. La police et les services secrets étaient déjà sur l'affaire, tous persuadés qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de l'insaisissable ''Ange Noir'', encore surnommé ''le Démon Tranchant''. En voyant cela, il n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de penser au vert. Cela pouvait très bien ne pas être lui, mais tellement d'éléments concordaient.

Visiblement, il avait fait le lien dans son sommeil, et avait rêvé de ce qui se serait passé si le vert n'était pas parvenu à terminer sa mission.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se leva brusquement, ignorant la sensation de tournis qui s'empara de lui et il alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de s'habiller en vitesse. Il enfila ses chaussures avec tout autant de hâte, attrapant ensuite les clefs de son appartement, qu'il quitta sur un coup de tête.

_**OoO**_

Le froid de l'air nocturne lui brulait les poumons tandis qu'il courait à en perdre haleine sur le trottoir de la rue déserte. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de course, il arriva devant le bâtiment en ruine dans lequel Zoro l'avait amené quelques mois plus tôt.

Pantelant, il poussa la porte avec hésitation et entra, regardant tout autour de lui d'un air méfiant.

- Hrrm. Marimo... Marimo? … Euh... Marimo, t'es là? _Zoro?_

Le silence fut le seul à lui répondre, et réalisant que le vert était peut être sorti achever un pauvre malheureux, il décida se s'allonger sur le canapé matraqué de la pièce où il s'était trouvé lorsque son ancien amant lui avait raconté son histoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se laissa rapidement gagner par la fatigue, et il laissa finalement le sommeil l'emporter.

_**OoO**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à un visage. Un visage bronzé surmonté d'une jolie touffe de cheveux verts en bataille. Il se redressa alors brusquement, se cognant violemment contre le menton du jeune homme qui le fixait depuis quelques instants.

- RAH! Putain Cook, tu peux pas faire gaffe!?

Encore étourdi, Sanji le regarda, avant qu'un sourire ne fende son visage. Il était là, devant lui. Il n'avait pas changé, ou alors si peu. Il lui parlait, comme avant, sans prendre de pincettes, sans se soucier de son vocabulaire.

- Dis, tu voudrais pas m'expliquer ce que tu fous là? Et à cette heure?

Soulagé et donc aux anges, Sanji continua de le regarder avec son énorme sourire, d'ailleurs un peu idiot.

- Hé, je te cause tête d'ampoule! Et arrêtes de sourire bêtement comme ça!

Son expression de pure joie toujours sur le visage, le blond se jeta sur Zoro, sa bouche fondant sur celle du vert, qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser, ses lèvres encore un peu hésitantes sous l'effet de la surprise. Lorsque ce dernier rompit leur embrassade, les deux jeunes hommes étaient à bout de souffle, et c'est entre deux respirations que le blond annonça:

- Je m'en fous de ce que tu peux être.

- ... De... Quoi? Attends, tu peux me la refaire? J'arrive pas trop à suivre.

- Je m'en tape Marimo. On peut pas se séparer comme ça. Pas pour ça, c'est trop con. J'ai réfléchi pendant ces derniers mois, et je crois que je peux te faire confiance. Que ce que tu m'as raconté l'autre jour, c'était pas des cracks. J'en ai pris conscience quand on s'est revu à l'épicerie: t'avais l'air trop mal pour que ton histoire ne soit qu'un simple mensonge. T'avais même plus de lueur dans le regard. Je l'ai réalisé que plus tard, mais j-

- Wao.

- Quoi?

À cette question, le sabreur lui adressa un sourire en coin, le regard joueur et heureux.

- Ben, t'en auras mis du temps... Et c'est quoi qui t'a décidé? Parce que bon, en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est vachement soudain quand même... Tu aurais pu attendre demain matin, ou un autre moment.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange.

- Absolument pas. Je me demandais, c'est tout...

- J'ai réalisé aussi qu'avec tes activités, tu prenais beaucoup de risques, et qu'un jour tu pourrais très bien ne pas revenir. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a secoué. J'ai pas aimé cette idée là. Me dire que j'avais fait une erreur en te laissant et que je pouvais perdre l'occasion de la réparer, le tout en un claquement de doigts... Après j'ai pas trop cherché à me poser de questions: je suis venu et c'est tout. Je sais que c'est soudain et tout à fait irréfléchi, mais...

Le vert sourit.

- Tu sais quoi? C'est peu être complètement illogique et impensé, mais c'est une très bonne initiative...

Et sur ce, la bouche du vert rencontrant à nouveau celle du blond qui plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux plus sombres de son amant, les deux hommes se lancèrent dans de joyeuses retrouvailles. Tout n'était plus que joie et bonheur, ces derniers retrouvant les sensations familières, leurs langues se cherchant et leurs doigts caressant.

Le sabreur entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Sanji. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Aussitôt, les doigts plus fins de Sanji répliquèrent, enlevant le haut de Zoro, avant d'envoyer valdinguer le tout dans un coin de la pièce.

Les mains cajolaient, les langues choyaient, dansant dans un rythme effréné contre les palais. Les doigts du cuisinier s'attardèrent sur les abdominaux capitonnés du sabreur, ce dernier perdant les siens dans les mèches dorées de son amant.

Leur respirations s'accéléraient, alors qu'ils goûtaient à nouveau à ce plaisir dont ils avaient été privés si longtemps. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus, les langues cajolant respectivement une peau bronzée et une peau d'albâtre.

Le vert descendit le long du cou de son amant, ses dents laissant de légères traces ça et là, puis il remonta selon le même trajet, avant de retrouver la bouche quémandeuse du blondin dont les mains fines papillonnaient sur le torse bronzé du bretteur.

Rompant leur baiser, Sanji se dirigea vers la mâchoire définie de son amant, ses lèvres effleurant la peau avant de descendre le long de la jugulaire du sabreur, décrivant le même trajet que ce dernier un peu plus tôt. Mais contrairement à l'autre, il continua son chemin, léchant et suçotant au passage le bout de chair rose durci par le désir, avant de descendre encore plus bas, s'attardant autour du nombril du vert dont la respiration s'accélérait de plus belle.

Il poursuivit vers la virilité dressée de son amant, léchant lentement le gland, avant de prendre entièrement en bouche le membre gonflé. L'épéiste laissa échapper un sursaut de plaisir, et le cuisinier commença ses lentes allées et venues, promenant sa langue contre la verge, se détachant de cette dernière pour aller en titiller le bout, avant de revenir en arrière pour tout avaler une nouvelle fois. Pendant ce temps, le vert le regardait. Il se perdait dans ses yeux d'azur qui ne le quittaient pas, et ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux de blé. La bouche de son amant se resserra un peu plus encore, et Zoro ne put retenir un soupir d'aise, fermant ses yeux l'espace d'un instant.

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, l'assassin attira le blond à nouveau à sa bouche, ses doigts glissant vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier, qu'il commença à masturber doucement. Le cuisinier laissa échapper un léger gémissement de bien être, étouffé par le baiser du sabreur. Il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant: il voulait l'attendre, que ces retrouvailles soient réellement synchronisées. Il voulait attendre son amant, dont les yeux céruléens le regardaient encore, embrumés par le plaisir.

Le vert rompit le baiser, léchant ses doigts d'une manière équivoque avant de les amener directement face à l'intimité du maître coq, qu'il pénétra aussitôt de son index. Bien vite, un deuxième vint le rejoindre, et lorsque le blond se fut détendu, celui ci fut accompagné d'un troisième, qui arracha un gémissement au cuisinier.

Il prépara rapidement l'intimité de ce dernier, décrivant des mouvements de ciseaux dans l'antre chaude, jusqu'au moment où il retira enfin ses doigts, se positionnant face à cette dernière. Sanji quand à lui, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et il inversa leurs positions, se plaçant au dessus du bretteur afin de s'empaler lui même sur la verge dressée, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir.

Leurs respirations se firent hachées, et lorsque le blond se fut habitué à la sensation, il commença à donner le rythme, donnant de fervents coups de hanches. Zoro n'entendant pas se faire dicter sa conduite toute entière les retourna, surplombant à nouveau le cuisinier. Il accéléra la cadence, suivie par Sanji qui ondulait sous lui avec souplesse.

Et pendant ce temps, la main de l'épéiste avait trouvé un accès assez praticable vers le sexe de son amant qu'il masturba énergiquement, ses doigts empoignant le membre dur et le parcourant de haut en bas, son pouce titillant le gland.

Chacun poussait des soupirs d'extase à chaque coup de rein, de plus en plus puissant du vert, qui ne tarda pas à atteindre la prostate du blond. Ce dernier se cambra dans un cri de plaisir, arrêtant momentanément ses autres activités, à présent trop peu concentré pour cela. Un léger sourire en coin s'étirant sur les lèvres du bretteur essoufflé, ce dernier s'évertua alors à viser toujours au même endroit, arrachant à son amant des gémissements qu'il avalait de baisers passionnés, et qui l'excitaient toujours encore un peu plus.

Sa main courait sur les abdominaux du blond, qui se laissait à présent complètement faire, s'abandonnant au sabreur et ne réalisant pas l'effet que ses réactions avaient sur ce dernier.

Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres fit enfin venir Sanji dans un cri de jouissance, son intimité se resserrant brusquement autour du sexe du vert, qui se répandit en lui dans un râle de plaisir, laissant échapper le nom du cuisinier dans un murmure rendu rauque par le désir.

Leurs souffles encore un peu hachés, l'assassin enveloppa le blondin dans ses bras halés, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant de tomber tous les deux dans un sommeil paisible et repus.

À leur réveil, ils étaient toujours enlacés. Croisant le regard l'un de l'autre, ils se sourirent.

- Salut Marimo.

- Salut Sourcil en vrille.

_**OoO**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini! :)<strong>

**BW... vous aurez surement deviné: c'est les initiales de Baroke Works. Je voulais un nom pour l'organisation, et puis vu que dans l'anime ils avaient proposé à Zoro de les rejoindre, je me suis dit que ça pouvait le faire, sachant que c'est un UA. Bon là c'était pas vraiment ''proposé'', mais bon... ^^**

**Aussi, pour le coup des termes techniques, genre la 9mm ou le glock et le beretta... bah vive internet et les jeux vidéos XD (oui, je suis une grosse geek! 8P) Désolée pour ceux que ça a pu dérouter, mais ils sont là à la fois pour donner un aspect plus froid et professionnel à la scène, pour augmenter cette impression en la lisant d'avoir affaire à un tueur confirmé et qui sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis ça me permettait d'éviter de faire trop de répétitions avec ''balle'' et ''révolver'' ^^ Oui, parce que je n'aime pas le mot ''pistolet'', ça me fait penser à des tout petits machins en plastoc', je sais pas pourquoi *la bizarre le retour!* XD**

**Et sinon... ça a donné quoi? :) Y'a pitêtre un petit peu de cliché la dedans mais bon... c'est juste un chouilla, non? _Non?_ XD**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça m'aidera à progresser un peu: comme tout le monde je suppose, j'ai envie de pouvoir m'améliorer! ^^ Et puis si ça vous tente, donnez moi vos phrases, je serais ravie d'écrire dessus! ;)**

**Allez, sur ce: j'y go! À la prochaine! ;)**


End file.
